


Rose

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can I Help Ya, Kid? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Rose

Bobby had helped raise the Winchester boys. They were grown now. One thing he never expected was to be raising a kid again.

Let alone his _own_. That he didn’t even know about until that morning.

Early that morning, you had been dressed in your favorite pink dress. It made you feel like a princess. Your hair was in two french braids, one resting on each shoulder. At five years old, you were going to meet your father. That was what the nice lady told you. Other than your mother, you weren’t close to any of your relatives. Your aunt lived far away and was always busy. Your grandfather was old, and in no shape to raise a child. The nice lady, Marie, had taken the trip with you. In your little hand you had a light blue suit case. Of course half of that was taken up by a stuffed cat you had won at the fair. The rest of your belongings were to be shipped after you. What they hadn’t told you was that he didn’t even know you were coming.

Your mother hadn’t told you much about him. You knew that his name was Bobby, he liked ball caps, he had two sons, and that he was funny. You stared out the window as the black car pulled into what looked like a giant trash can to you. There were broken cars everywhere. As the car pulled up to the front of the house, you unbuckled and climbed out.

Without waiting for Marie, you ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. You stood straight, like you were taught, your hands clasped behind your back. A moment later, the door was open. The man that stood there gave you an odd look. You mimicked it. “Can I help you, kid?” He said, his voice scruffy.

“Hi. I’m Y/N.” You beamed, wondering why he was acting so funny.

Marie walked up next to you, putting her hand on the opposite shoulder from where you stood. “Robert Singer?”

“I thought his name was Bobby.” You said, looking up to Marie.

Smiling, she nodded. “Alright. _Bobby_ Singer?” She went back to the matter at hand: you.

“Who’s askin’?” He didn’t sound happy at all.

“My name is Marie Sanchez. I’m in charge of the will of Rose Kyle.” She told him, pulling out an envolope. “This is Y/N, as she stated. She’s your daughter.” His face paled.

“Is this some kind of _joke_?” He asked, looking even angrier.

You shook your head. “No. Mommy said that _your_ name is Bobby, you _really_ like ball caps, you’re funny, and that you have two sons.” You told him. “Didn’t mommy tell you about me?”

He looked down at you, studying your face. “I haven’t talked to Rose in years. How old are you, kid?”

Grinning, you held up a hand. “I turned five a month ago!” You were very proud of that fact. “That means that I can start _school_.”

“Come on in.” He grumbled, walking back into the house. “Excuse the mess. It ain’t like I get much company other than the boys.” He motioned for you to sit on the couch. You climbed up and sat, gently kicking your feet together.

“When will I meet my big brothers?” You asked innocently.

Bobby was still trying to wrap his head around this. “She has no one else she can go to?” He asked.

Marie shook her head. “Her aunt is a surgeoun, she’s always busy. Her grandfather is _far_ too old to car for a child.

As you looked at him, your eyes were sad. “You don’t want me?” Your voice was soft. “Maybe that’s why mommy never told you about me.” You whispered, your hands folded in your lap.

“It ain’t _that_ , kid. It’s been a long time since I’ve had kids around here. And I’ve never raised a girl. You saw this place, I can’t expect you to really _enjoy_ it.” He explained, feeling bad. “If you _really_ want to stay, you can. I ain’t promisin’ nothin’, though. It’ll get boring around here for you. We’ll have to get you some furniture and stuff. Is that suitcase all you got?”

Your face lit back up. Marie smiled gently. “The rest of her things will be shipped. We just wanted to make sure that this was going to work before hand.” She explained. “This is a letter from Rose. It was to be hand delivered should this happen.”

Bobby took the letter from her and nodded. “Is there anything else I need to know?” He asked.

“My favorite color is pink, my favorite animal is a cat….Can I get a kitten?” You smiled, earning a chuckle from Marie.

“I think everything is covered in that letter. If not, I’m sure this little one will cue you in.” Se said, standing. “Of course, you’ll be checked in on a couple times in te next six months. Make sure that Y/N is well cared for and well adjusted to living here.”

Bobby stood up, sighing. “Wait, ho-how did Rose die?” He asked. She had been a friend some time back. Life got in the way and they hadn’t spoken.

Marie looked at you. “Sweetie, can you stay right here? I’m going to talk to Mr. Singer for a moment. I enjoyed our little trip.” She smiled. You nodded and looked around. She walked out of the room, and back out the front door. “Mr. Singer, we’re still not _sure_ what killed her.” She said, sadly.

“How can you not be sure?” He asked, confused.

“It seems her death was….quite _violent_.” Marie stated. “Thankfully, Y/N happened to be sleeping over a friends house. Her friend’s mother was the one to find her.” Judging by Bobby’s face, he was surprised. “They are currently looking into _every_ lead. I’m sorry. Her things should be here in a week.” With that, Bobby was left standing there.

He walked back into the room to see you sitting there, looking at a book. “Didn’t she ask you to stay put?”

You looked up. “She said ‘stay here’. I’m _still_ here. I didn’t leave the room.” You smiled. “Why are these men _naked_?” Holding up the book, you tilted your head to the side. Bobby moved forward and took the book.

“Uh. Kid, how about you not look at these books. I should _probably_ go through them. Some are old and dusty. Don’t want you having a sneezing fit or anything.” He said, worried about you coming across something that you really shouldn’t. How the hell was he supposed to do this? Sure, he basically raised Sam and Dean, but they knew about monsters. You didn’t. You shrugged and sat back.

“I’m hungry.” You told him, eyes still looking everywhere.

Sighing, he tried to think what he had in the house for a kid to eat. “ _Balls_.” He said to himself.

You looked at him funny. “What?”

“Nothing, kid. Come on, we need to go grocery shopping.” He told you. “I’ll go get the keys.”

Hopping up, you followed him. All the rooms looked very old and dirty. “Mommy would send you to your room for not cleaning up after yourself.” You noted. You’d been sent plenty for leaving things all over. “You sure have a lot of books.” There were stacks taller than you.

Bobby wondered if you were always this chatty, or it was just because you were somewhere new. “So, uh, what do you like to eat?” He asked, opening the door for her.

“I really like pasta, chicken nuggets, pizza, grilled cheese, french fries, ice cream…” You shrugged.

“You like hotdogs?”

You scrunched your nose. “Ew. _Gross_.” You’d had one once and you hated how it felt in your mouth. He chuckled.

Shopping with Bobby was uneventful. He let you pick out some cereal for you, and of course you picked Fruity Pebbles. And then proceeded to explain for ten minutes on why it was better than Cocoa Pebbles.

On the way home, you fell asleep against the car door. It had been a long day of traveling for you, and the excitement was wearing off. You’d gotten used to Bobby almost instantly. Your mother telling you about him made you feel like you knew him.

Bobby saw you sleeping when he parked and couldn’t help but smile. You looked so peaceful. He got out and gently opened your door. After he’d unbuckled you, he scooped you up and headed inside. He could get the food after. Bobby still had no idea where he was going to put your room. Sighing, he ended up putting you in the room next to his for the time being. It was the least cluttered, and this way you were close by if you got scared.

Leaving the door cracked, he made his way downstairs. He knew that he should call the boys, give them a heads up, but he was still getting used to this himself. It had been so long since he had seen Rose. They weren’t dating or anything, but they had enjoyed each other’s company when they were in the same town, or in driving distance. Didn’t happen all too often, though. Apparently their last time seeing each other left her with a reminder for the past five years.

Bobby brought the groceries in and put them away. Sitting at the kitchen table, he poured himself a drink and opened the letter from Rose.

_Dear Bobby,  
If you’re reading this…then I’m gone. Hopefully Y/N is older by this point. Able to understand death a bit more, able to cope better. If not, I’m sorry. I know that raising a daughter isn’t something you ever planned to do. Bobby, she is amazing. She has your wit, much to my annoyance at times. She’s smart, and will read anything she can. She just learned, so it’s really not a whole lot._

_Please, please, keep her from learning about the things that we’ve hunted. At least until she’s older. I don’t want her childhood ruined by those fears. I left hunting the second I found out I was pregnant. I didn’t tell you because hunting was your life. It was something that, in a way, connected you to your wife. I know that you’ll always love her, and I hope you have room for your little girl now._

_I’m sorry I never contacted you. I’m not sorry about having her, though. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for that._

_Love,  
Rose_

Bobby set the letter down and took a swig of his drink. Rose didn’t tell him too much, but what she did spoke volumes. For one, he was going to have his work cut out for him. Finishing off his drink, Bobby started to try to figure out how to make this place kid friendly, and _fast_. There were a lot of things lying around that you shouldn’t get your  hands on. His luck you’d curse herself, or summon something. Looking at the clock, he wondered if he should get some rest. It was only seven, and you’d been asleep for half an hour.

Too bad his mind was racing. He was a hunter. He helped hunters. How the hell was he supposed to hide this from her? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the rumble of an engine. “ _Balls_.” He groaned, getting up to meet the boys at the door. Just as he reached the entryway the door opened.

“Hey, Bobby. We need your help.” Dean started, his voice a little loud as usual.

Bobby held up a hand. “Quiet ya idjit. I can’t help right now. Go see _Ellen_.” They looked at each other. He never turned them out like that.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked, concern written on his face.

You stood at the top of the stairs, hugging your stuffed cat. “Daddy?” You yawned, rubbing your eyes. “I had a bad dream.” It was obvious that you were upset.

Dean looked at you, then to Bobby. “ _ **Daddy**_?” He asked.

“Shut it. Go make something to eat. She hasn’t had dinner.” He knew he didn’t need to tell him to make it kid friendly. He’d cooked for Sam enough. “ _Go_.” Bobby snapped when neither moved. Once they started towards the kitchen, he moved up the stairs to you. “Come on, let’s get you changed out of that dress.” He took your hand.

You nodded, looking down at it. “Can you get me my Little Mermaid pajamas? I can change by myself.” Of course, you may end up putting the pants on backwards, but it really didn’t matter. “ _Oh_. And my bunny slippers?” You gave him a small smile.

“Sure, kid.” He did as you asked and left the room. No doubt the boys were just waiting to bomb him with questions.


End file.
